


The Smitten series

by Lokifan



Series: Fluffy Harry/Draco drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2009-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/pseuds/Lokifan
Summary: My shamelessly fluffy drabble series, with a cuddly Draco, an affectionate Harry and a rocking Pansy.This is VERY OLD but I'm a completist and want all my stuff on the Archive.





	1. Tongue Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday morning and Draco finally stumbled back into the Slytherin common room, after being out all night on his ‘date’ with Potter. He’d gone on it because he’d lost a bet, but had sworn he’d have Potter begging for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for dracoharry100's challenge, "dopey".

Sunday morning and Draco finally stumbled back into the Slytherin common room, after being out all night on his ‘date’ with Potter. He’d gone on it because he’d lost a bet, but had sworn he’d have Potter begging for him.

Pansy looked him over and smirked. Draco was limping, his lips were swollen, his hair was mussed, his clothes ruined... and he was wearing a dopey, dazzled smile.

“How’d the whole dominating Potter thing go?”

“Um...” Draco shifted, but his smile stayed. “Well, he’s got this... and then... there’s this tongue thing...”

“I see.”

Then Potter came in, grinning fiercely.

~*~

“Baby, you forgot your jumper.” Potter tossed it on an armchair, and wrapped an arm around Draco’s waist, manhandling him close. Then Potter kissed him.

Draco moaned and clutched at his shoulders, letting Potter muss his hair and kiss him slowly. Finally, Potter pulled away.

Draco blinked dazedly, looking like he’d stared too long into the sun. Potter smirked down at him and tapped his open mouth. “Better close that pretty mouth if you don’t want me putting something in it.” Draco gulped. He smiled dopily after Potter when he left.

Then Draco sent Pansy a death glare. “Not. One. Word.”


	2. Slow and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, are you looking forward to seeing Potter today?” Pansy leaned against one of the posts of Draco’s bed, and watched with amusement as he ran his silver-backed hairbrush through his hair yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for hd100's challenge "hands", and dracoharry100's current challenge "lust".

“So, are you looking forward to seeing Potter today?” Pansy leaned against one of the posts of Draco’s bed, and watched with amusement as he ran his silver-backed hairbrush through his hair yet again.

“I suppose,” he said haughtily, smoothing his hands down his shirt and adjusting his tie.

“You suppose? After he reduced you to a moaning puddle of lust and fucked you hard, you suppose you’re looking forward to seeing him?”

Draco raised his chin. “I am, then. I’m finding him after class, and fucking him like he’s never been fucked before.”

“Sure you are, Draco,” Theo sneered.

~*~

Pansy and Draco turned with matching glares. Theo, being the misanthropic bastard he was, didn’t even seem to notice.

“You’re deluded if you think you’re fucking him. I saw you in the shower this morning.” Pansy cringed involuntarily, and Draco didn’t look too pleased either. “You’ve got bruises all over from his hands. You weren’t exactly on top last time, were you? You’re just a pathetic slave to your lust around him, and he’s going to use it against you. You’re shaming Slytherin.”

Pansy reached for her wand. “Draco,” she said coolly. “Go to breakfast. I’ll be a little late.”

~*~

Pansy arrived late, having had to wipe off orange gunk, but it was entirely worth it.

She was met with the sight of Draco standing before Potter, his chin tilted up by one of Potter’s hands. And then Potter kissed him, hand on Draco’s jaw to keep him still, slow and sweet.

Potter pulled back. “I’m taking you to my dorm now, all right?”

Draco stared up at him with lust-clouded eyes. Pansy could hear him panting.

“All right?” Potter repeated, voice deep with amusement.

Draco nodded and let himself be led away.

Pansy noted Potter’s hand squeezing his arse.


	3. I Already Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for hd100's prompt, "be mine".

Harry led Draco to his dormitory, meeting no resistance from the dazed blond. Harry grinned, flying high on the knowledge that an experienced kiss and confident movements could keep Draco so off-balance. It was adorable; and it continued to be adorable once they were alone, upstairs.

Draco didn’t seem to know where to put his hands, and he gasped in seeming shock when Harry sucked his nipples: Harry wasn’t sure he’d even understood that they were an erogenous zone. He blushed furiously when Harry stripped his boxers from him, hiding himself shyly.

Harry chuckled, and Draco pouted indignantly at him.

~*~

“No, I wasn’t laughing at you,” Harry said quickly. “You’re just so sweet.”

Draco’s hot blush deepened.

The innocence there made Harry’s mouth go dry, but he made himself say it. They’d kissed for hours, Harry had fingered him and watched him come, but he didn’t want to push this shy Draco. “You know that we don’t have to, Draco – ”

At that, Draco set his pointy chin and boldly reached forward, touching Harry’s chest.

He let Harry lay him on the bed; his eyes went wide when Harry spread his thighs, but he relaxed and let Harry lie between them.

~*~

His cock was just as pretty and pink as his face, and Harry stroked it, watching Draco’s mouth tighten in reaction, then fall open. He stroked over Draco’s perineum before pushing a well-lubed finger inside: so tight. Virginal.

Draco bore bruises from Harry’s hands; Harry had clutched him as they kissed, marking the soft, pale skin of his flank. It made him look fragile.

Draco clutched at Harry’s muscled arms when Harry eventually pushed in, his thighs clenching in shock. Harry rocked gently inside him and listened to the rhythm of his gasps.

Draco was still wide-eyed when he came.

~*~

Draco fell asleep almost instantly afterwards, cuddling into Harry’s arms. Harry smiled to himself, his head full of the scent of Draco’s hair. “You’ll be mine, won’t you?” he murmured.

“What?” Draco said dozily, shifting.

“Ssh, I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep, baby, nobody will bother you.”

Draco made a drowsy, agreeing “mmm,” noise and relaxed against Harry’s chest. Harry hugged the warm, heavy weight to himself, loving how easily Draco fell asleep in this Gryffindor room, trusting Harry to protect him.

Then came the murmur, so quiet Harry only just caught it.

“I already am.”


	4. Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When Draco woke, he was alone in Harry’s bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for hd100's prompt, "weasel".
> 
> Please note the publication date :)

When Draco woke, he was alone in Harry’s bed. It was cold: Harry must have thrown the duvet back when he got up. Draco squashed the ridiculous side of himself that would have hoped to be tucked back in, and sat up. He slid out of bed – after a quick peek through the four-poster’s curtains to check the dormitory was empty – and got into yesterday’s robes. He wanted to find Harry, then a shower.

His mouth quirked at the thought. Maybe he could have them both together.

He went downstairs, and found Harry and the Weasel in the common room.

~*~

“Harry,” he said, smiling. He went over, and leant in to kiss Harry – not only because the Weasel’s reaction would be funny. Harry pulled back sharply, and Draco frowned.

“Morning, Malfoy.” Harry’s voice was blank. Draco felt a shock go through him: where was the tenderness he’d got used to so fast? “You can see yourself out, right?”

Draco blinked at him. “What?”

“You heard me. Come on, Malfoy, we’ve fucked. Time to get your loose arse out of here.”

Draco couldn’t move. He felt cold, sick; divorced from his body, that had been so pleasured a few hours before.

~*~

Harry looked irritated now. “Go on, out! I’ve had you, which is pretty satisfying. Being the first one to fuck your haughty self’ll be a nice memory for Potions lessons.” He leered, and Draco flinched. He wished he hadn’t; he couldn’t bear the mocking grin spreading over Harry’s face. “Cheers, really. Here’s a tip, though – you might want to get some practice in. The event itself was kind of a disappointment. There’s only so much of you lying around and gasping like a beached fish a guy wants, you know?”

Draco fled, heartsick. What a stupid, smitten fool he’d been.


	5. Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The REAL morning after. Sorry about the April Fool's of the previous chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for hd100's prompt, "weasel".

The Weasel’s dulcet tones were not something Draco wanted to wake up to. He cranked his eyes open and frowned. He was very comfortable and warm cuddled up to Harry’s chest and he did not appreciate being disturbed.

He turned his face into Harry’s chest, making a muzzy sound of disapproval. Harry’s skin smelt nice, anyway.

Oh. Harry’s hand was stroking his head. And now Harry was talking. Much better than when Weasley did it.

“Ron, can we talk about this later? You’ve woken Draco, and he needs to sleep! He’s worn out, poor thing.”

Weasley sniggered. “Harry, you _beast_.”


	6. Post-Sex Smirking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Harry was holding Draco’s hand and playing with his fingers, Draco was smiling, and they were both generally exuding an air of Just Fucked that had the other teenagers in the room dying of jealousy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for hd100's prompt, "smirk".

Weasley groaned when he saw Draco and Harry come into the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry was holding Draco’s hand and playing with his fingers, Draco was smiling, and they were both generally exuding an air of Just Fucked that had the other teenagers in the room dying of jealousy.

“Harry, do you _have_ to?” he asked, gesturing towards their linked hands.

“I happen to like showing him affection, and you promised to accept this,” Harry said sharply. Draco smirked at Weasley from behind Harry’s back, then quickly changed his expression to a sweet smile when Harry turned. Weasley spluttered.

~*~

“D’you want to eat with me?” Harry asked. It hadn’t occurred to Draco to eat amongst this bunch of Gryffindors; he’d been planning to spend breakfast being Just Fucked at Pansy. But the sweet sound of Weasley grinding his teeth convinced him.

Besides, Draco’s “yes,” made Harry smile.

They sat down, and Harry slung an arm around Draco’s shoulders, drawing him close. He then proceeded to eat extremely sticky toast. Watching Harry lick stray marmalade off his fingers soon had Draco flushed and squirming against him.

“Shall we go back to my dorm?” Harry asked. Eventually.

Draco nodded eagerly. Harry smirked.


	7. Easily Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Despite having left breakfast early, Draco was late to Charms. He hurried in ten minutes after the bell, shirt untucked and hair a mess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for hd100's prompt, "easy".

Despite having left breakfast early, Draco was late to Charms. He hurried in ten minutes after the bell, shirt untucked and hair a mess. He apologised sheepishly to Flitwick, who sighed and waved him to his seat.

Draco winced a little when he sat down.

“Draco!” Pansy hissed, delighted. “Just what were you up to with your Boy Wonder?”

Draco was blushing, but he grinned back anyway. “We found an empty corridor. Those Florentine nuns on the fifth floor will never be the same again.”

Pansy laughed. “The paintings all report to Dumbledore, you know,” she said wickedly.

Draco paled.

~*~

“So by now Dumbledore knows you’re easy,” came a nasty voice from behind them. Pansy turned and glared savagely at Nott, but he proved his stupidity by not shutting up. “Doesn’t it bother you that all the Gryffindors can see you acting the panting slut? Someone’s going to teach you a lesson, Malfoy.”

“Someone’s already taught _you_ a lesson, Nott,” Pansy said, sugar-sweet, and touched her wand ostentatiously. “Do I need to do it again?”

Nott’s eyes widened at this, and he shut up. Pansy cackled triumphantly.

Draco’s mouth was still tight. “I’m going to get him,” he muttered.

~*~

After the lesson, Draco decided to go flying: he could always do with more practice, and he needed some exercise to get rid of the still-burning anger in the pit of his stomach.

Draco released his practice Snitch, then kicked off into the twilight-purple air.

He was fifty feet up when a curse was yelled out. The bottom dropped out of Draco’s stomach as his broom fell backwards towards the ground. Draco yowled and tried to stop it, but he couldn’t: next moment he landed, pain thumping through his back.

He looked up at a smirking Theodore Nott. “Hello, Draco.”


End file.
